


Christmas Tales

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bardock - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Complete, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Fluff stories of Bardock and Gine, Goku and ChiChi and Gohan and VIdel celebrating Christmas.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	1. Bardock and Gine

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU since Bardock, Gine and Kakarrot are on Earth. They escaped Planet Vegeta before Freeza destroyed it and are secretly living on Earth with Gohan.

Sleeping with Bardock was always the most heavenly place to be for Gine. Cocooned in his strength and wrapped in the warmth of his body, Gine didn’t want to leave. When Raditz was young and needed her and now with Kakarrot, Gine sometimes found it hard to leave this bed and check on her son. Gine knew she should for this is a special day, but for now, even as the darkness of night was fading, Gine wanted to stay and savor being with Bardock a little longer.

Laying on top of Bardock’s strong chest, Gine’s ear heard the strong beat of Bardock’s heart. She gazed at the frosted window and the dreaded light brightening the skies even more. Oh, she knew she had to get up but was it selfish to want to spend more time with the man she loves?

Beneath her, Gine felt Bardock awakening. His arm, which slipped off Gine while he slept, wrapped around her again. Gine closed her eyes pretending to sleep but Bardock wasn’t fooled.

“You can’t fool me, Gine,” Bardock murmured. His hand caressed her back to settle on her bottom for a light squeeze. “We can stay here a little longer but we have to get up and it’s your fault.”

“My fault?” Gine rose her head to meet see Bardock’s sleepy smile. 

“Yes, you.” Cupping the back of Gine’s head, he pulled her for a good morning kiss. “You’re the one who wants to celebrate Christmas.”

“That wasn’t me,” Gine feigned innocence. “It was Gohan.”

* * *

_“Santa Claus?”_

_“Christmas?”_

_Son Gohan laughed boisterously at the puzzled expressions on Gine and Bardock’s faces. “It’s a popular holiday on Earth. Christmas is a holiday where people give gifts to each other.”_

_“What for?” Bardock asked._

_“To show love and kindness to our friends and family. Good little boys and girls like Kakarrot write letters to Santa Claus about what they want. On Christmas Eve, Santa Claus travels all over the world in his sleigh with flying reindeers and gives good children gifts and bad children a lump of coal_

_Gine clasped her hands awed. “Ooooo, really? Kakarrot has been a very good boy. He should get lots of gifts.”_

_“Wait….” Bardock interrupted deeply troubled. “There’s someone like that on Earth?! When I researched Earth, this didn’t come up. This could make Earth valuable if Freeza finds out.”_

_“Oh, no,” Gohan chuckled. “Santa Claus isn’t real but it’s a wonderful myth to tell the children. Parents buy the children gifts.”_

_Bardock relaxed but he saw through Gohan’s scheme. “You mean it’s a wonderful lie to tell my son and not get the proper credit for buying his gift which sounds like a bribe for him to be good.”_

_Gine elbowed Bardock to behave. “Santa Claus isn’t real but celebrating Christmas sounds like fun.”_

_Gohan knew as long as he can convince Gine, Bardock will have to indulge, too. “It is, Gine. Imagine decorating the house and tree with Christmas music; how excited Kakarrot will get opening gifts from his parents and a lovely family meal.”_

_The only thing that sounded enticing to Bardock was the family meal._

_Gine nodded eagerly excited at experiencing everything Christmas has to offer. “I can imagine it all!”_

_Bardock rolled his eyes. He couldn’t. It all sounded like a scam to him and he was getting roped into another one just like Halloween but seeing Gine’s excitement and knowing it will make Kakarrot happy, too, Bardock decided to roll with it._

* * *

Bardock laughed at Gine’s mild shock at his accusation. “So, you see. It _is_ your fault. You always want to take part in Earth’s commercialism.”

“We are living on Earth and we should adopt its customs and traditions,” Gine defended herself. “Ours were stripped when King Cold and his son took over our planet and the ones we did have,” Gine shrugged, “doesn’t work with our new life here. Earth is very docile. It’s not volatile like our planet.”

That was true. Saiyan traditions would be considered inhumane and barbaric compared to Earth’s. The people and wild animals on their planet had very hostile personalities. However, Bardock laughed as he thought of one incident that happened on this peaceful planet that reminded him of home. “This planet can be volatile, too. We almost lost Kakarrot while getting a Christmas tree. It was the first time I felt we were back on Planet Vegeta.”

Gine burst into giggles recalling the incident. “That was definitely your fault.”

Bardock tickled Gine. She would blame him. “Ahh, stop! Bardock! Stop!” Her shriek and screams filled the room at the assault of Bardock’s loving fingers. Tickling was a new form of affection they learned on Earth thanks to Gohan tickling Kakarrot. Curious, one night Bardock and Gine tried it which eventually spilled into more mature activities for them.

Bardock rolled Gine over so she was pinned beneath him. “I wanted to buy a tree from the store, Gine. It was you who insist we cut one. When will you learn to take responsibility for your faults?”

Gine was breathless. Her breasts rose and fell as Bardock straddled over her. Through their playfulness, she felt the result of Bardock’s excitement of their game through the thin cloth of his boxers. She was certain hers showed through the peaks of her nightgown. “Why should I when it gets us like this?”

Bardock glanced at the door, the window and Gine’s flushed cheeks. “You know I haven’t made you pay for almost getting Kakarrot kidnapped. Now is the time.”

_Bardock had little interest in Earth cultures and their trinkets. Everything was ancient compared to Saiyan technology but he admitted to having a fondness for his pickup truck. When Bardock won the Tenkaichi Budokai, after a capsule home for his family and Gohan to live in, the truck was the second thing he purchased._

_“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas…….” Bardock rolled his eyes at the song playing on the radio. He turned to another station. “Here comes Santa Claus. Here comes Santa Claus…..” Flick. “Dashing through the snow…….” Flick. “…..Rudolph with your nose so bright, won’t you guide my sleigh tonight…..”_

_Gine giggled as Bardock gave up and allowed Christmas music to drone in his truck. “Bardock, you’re being what Gohan calls a ‘Grinch.’ Soon, you’ll say ‘Bah Humbum.”_

_“It’s Bah Humbug.”_

_“Ah,” Gine’s dark eyes lit up. “So, you were listening to his stories.” Bardock parked his truck on the outskirts of the forest. Everyone including three-year-old Kakarrot got out._

_Kakarrot held Gine’s hand as they walked alongside Bardock into the forest. “It’s Earthling commercialism, Gine. Lying one month out of the year while being true to themselves for the other eleven months. I don’t know why you want to take part in it.”_

_“It’s fun and it’s a way to blend in with Earthlings. We are living on their planet now,” Gine reminded him. “We agreed to come out of hiding when you entered the tournament.”_

_That was true. He entered the tournament for money for his family. Since living on Mount Paozu, Bardock made a living selling lumber, fish and even dinosaurs. The money was good but not enough to live comfortably. The home his family shared with Gohan was cramped. It didn’t have modern conveniences of running water and electricity. Bardock was also curious about the potential fighters on this planet. Until the final match against Master Roshi, none were a challenge. Bardock didn’t think winning would bring him the attention it did. He was offered to endorse products and make something called commercials. Some wanted him for modeling. Bardock declined, taking the tournament prize money and returning to his quiet life on Mount Paozu._

_After an hour of touring for the perfect tree, the family of three finally settled on one. “What a waste,” Bardock muttered under his breath. “A waste of a perfectly good tree.”_

_“It’s not a waste, Bardock. It’s for a good cause.”_

_“To sit in our living room for thirty days?”_

_“To sit pretty and decorated in our living room for thirty days,” Gine corrected him. Bardock and Gine gazed at the Fraser fir tree towering over them. It was too big to fit in the house. Bardock’ll have to cut it in half and use the rest for firewood. Bardock punched the tree. He caught it as it fell backward. “This is all Gohan’s fault.”_

_“You complain but you admire that old man.” Gine smiled at her son. “Isn’t that right, Kakarrot?”_

_“I like Grandpa.” Bardock carried the tree out of the forest. Gohan. As much as he disagreed with that kooky old man, Bardock will always appreciate his kindness in welcoming his family when they landed on Earth. Bardock didn’t know his grandpa and his own father didn’t care for him as he did with Raditz, before he was taken, and now Kakarrot. He never would’ve known how if not for Gine._

_Bardock placed the tree near the back of the pickup truck. He sliced the tree in half again and pushed the top half of the tree aside. As Bardock chopped the remains of the lower half of the tree into firewood, Gine and Kakarrot went to the tree they will decorate. Gine meant to help Bardock and place the tree in the family truck when she noticed something concerning near the top of the tree._

_“Bardock.” Gine bent over and pushed aside the tree needles. “Bardock, come here.”_

_Bardock dropped one of the tree trunks and went to Gine. “What is it?” Gine held up a nest of a dinosaur egg. “The egg is okay but I think we killed a dinosaur’s home.” The egg was nearly the size of Kakarrot. “If the egg is here, where are the parents?” A dark shadow suddenly loomed over Bardock and Gine. They slowly turned to see a large and angry dinosaur hovering over them._

_Bardock took the nest from Gine. “Get back,” he warned her as he stepped forward and placed the nest on the ground so the dinosaur will know they meant no harm. As soon as Bardock placed the nest down, the dinosaur attacked, swooping in Gine’s direction. Bardock tackled Gine to the ground._

_The dinosaur swooped creating a strong gust of wind over them. Bardock thought the dinosaur swooped down to scare them but too late Bardock realized Gine wasn’t the target._

_“Wheee!!!” Kakarrot shrieked echoed in the air._

_Bardock looked up to see the dinosaur flying off with Kakarrot. His son, unaware he is being kidnapped, laughed as if he is on a fun ride._

_“Don’t kill it!” Gine screamed at Bardock as he jumped in the air._

_Bardock pointed to Kakarrot retreating. “It has Kakarrot!”_

_“It’s an angry parent mad YOU destroyed it’s home!”_

_“Mad at…..” Was Gine blaming him? “You wanted the tree!!” He yelled before flying after their son. Remembering Gine’s warning to not kill it, Bardock punched the dinosaur in its large belly. With the wind knocked out of him, the dinosaur released Kakarrot. Kakarrot giggled as he freefalls several feet before being caught in Bardock’s arms. Bardock landed smoothly while the dinosaur crashed into the snow. It groaned in pain but it was alive._

_Gine ran to Bardock and Kakarrot. “Kakarrot!” Gine took her giggling son from her husband. “He’s fine. He enjoyed it.”_

_“Do you see what celebrating Earth commercialism gets us, Gine?” Bardock argued. “We almost lost our---” he was silenced with Gine’s lips on his._

_His anger at the situation melted as his body began to heat up for another reason. He kissed back, pulling Gine closer and molding their body together until Gine separated them. Her eyes twinkled at him and despite the cold, he could smell her lust. “Since you saved Kakarrot, I forgive you for almost losing our son.”_

_Gine walked off with their giggling son. “Let’s get you in Daddy’s warm truck while he finishes cutting the tree.”_

_Bardock watched Gine walked off dumbfounded. Distracted by the heated kiss, he realized too late what Gine said. “Wait….. How is this my fault?!”_

* * *

“Maybe it was my fault Kakarrot was almost taken,” Gine admitted. Now it was definitely time to get up. The sun had risen and Kakarrot will wake soon. But as Gine rolled to climb out of bed, Bardock pulled her back.

“Finally! The truth comes out.” For the past month, he and Gine lightly argued on who is to blame. This was the first time Gine admitted her part. As usual, he thought as he hugged her lovable body close to him, it took his loving persuasion that forced a confession out of her.

“But you should’ve checked the tree first to make sure nothing was living in it,” Gine reminded him. “Don’t you do that to other trees you take down for lumber?” Bardock answered nibbling her ear. He wasn’t in the mood to answer questions. His mind and body were interested in other things.

Gine wrapped an arm and leg around him. A little more cuddling wouldn’t hurt. “That tree is special. It finally softened you to the idea of celebrating Christmas.”

_“Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells. Jingle all the way,” Gine sang as she wrapped the Christmas tree in string lights and tree garland. Gohan busied himself placing ornaments on the tree while Kakarrot got more tinsel on the floor than on the tree._

_Bardock sat in his recliner watching it all while drinking hot chocolate as he kept warm by the fireplace. As warming it was to see Kakarrot laugh at the tinsel around him, Gine happily sings, he couldn’t stop thinking of the son that will not enjoy this. Not a day went by where Bardock didn’t think of Raditz and what he was doing. He wanted to save his son but Raditz was far off on a mission too far for him to reach. It would be dangerous and put his life on Earth with Gine and Kakarrot in jeopardy if he went to that planet to search where Raditz went to next._

_He buried his guilt of abandoning his eldest son and focused on his surroundings. Three years ago, he bounced from several planets fighting and killing for Freeza, hardly seeing his family and now he sat in a medium capsule size home with heat, water, electricity, never short of food and daily contact with his wife and son and a man he considered fatherly._

_“Well,” Gine announced as she stepped away from the tree, “it’s almost done but there’s one thing missing.”_

_Kakarrot approached Bardock holding the star that will top the tree. “Papa. Help me put it up.”_

_Bardock put down his mug and rose from his chair. He picked up Kakarrot, placed the child on his shoulders and elevated off the floor so Kakarrot can place the star on top of the tree. It took several tries but Kakarrot’s small fingers gripped the tree needles and carefully fitted the star._

_After checking his son firmly placed the star on the tree, Bardock returned to the floor. Gine flipped the switch. The gold star glowed as the tree was illuminated in colors of red, green, blue and yellow._

_“Now Santa won’t skip our house.”_

_“There’s one thing we have to do, Kakarrot,” Gine reminded her son. “We have to bake cookies for Santa and leave it out for him when we go to bed. Will you help with that?”_

_“I can help eat it,” Kakarrot volunteered._

_“You love to eat too much,” Bardock was blunt as he settled Kakarrot on his feet. From buying presents and feeding him whenever he liked and letting him play a lot, Kakarrot was getting spoiled in Bardock’s eyes. It was time to deal with that with fighting discipline. He wouldn’t be as harsh as the Saiyan way of fighting but it was time Kakarrot learned the ways of his people._

_Gine leaned on Bardock. “The tree will look even better when the presents are placed under it and on Christmas morning when Kakarrot opens them.”_

_If only Raditz was with them, too, Bardock thought. What fun it would be if both brothers were together enjoying this holiday._

_“This is the season of miracles,” Gohan grinned catching Bardock’s face. “It has Grumpy Bardock smiling or is it because you and Gine are under the mistletoe?”_

_Looking up, Bardock and Gine found themselves standing under the mistletoe. Bardock was not one to share affection with others. He’ll kiss Gine but later._

_“Hey, Gine!” Bardock protested as Gine suddenly pulled his head down. “Not in front of everyone!”_

* * *

Bardock stood in front of the mirror wearing black Santa boots and red Santa pants. His red Santa jacket hung loosely over his shoulder. Gine stepped out of the bathroom fresh from her shower. Gine took Kakarrot into a city to find a Santa Claus for Kakarrot to sit on and tell Santa what he wanted. Those men were old in white beards with pot bellies but Bardock looked arousing in his Santa suit. Gine thought it would be fun for Bardock to dress as Santa as he gave Kakarrot his gifts. She never thought when she suggested the idea to Bardock, he would look so arousing as Santa Claus. It was all a game for Kakarrot when they exchange gifts but Gine thought, as she admired the muscles on Bardock’s body, she and Bardock will have their own game later.

Until then, Gine quietly opened the drawer by the nightstand, it was time to enjoy Christmas with her family. Gine crept to Bardock with a small, wrapped box behind her back. “I want to be first.” She revealed the box. “Merry Christmas.”

“Me?” Bardock took the wrapped box from Gine confused. “Christmas is for kids.”

“It’s for everyone. Remember what Gohan said. Open it.”

Bardock removed the paper and opened a box. It was a four-star dragon ball. “This is Gohan’s ball that Kakarrot likes so much.”

“Remember when we visited Gohan’s friend, Gyumao, and his teacher, Master Roshi? They both had a ball like this. I asked about it and they didn’t know why the balls have stars.”

Bardock did remember Gine asking questions about that. “I think you went into the city to a building called a library to find information.”

“That’s right. I found a book of Earth myths and it had information about these balls. They are called dragon balls and seven are scattered around the world. If you collect them, a dragon appears and it grants your wish. What if we collect them all and ask the dragon to bring Raditz to us?”

It would be a dream come true to have their eldest son with them again but Bardock dealt with too many harsh realities to believe in myths. “I don’t know, Gine. Is that even possible? How do you know this dragon can grant wishes? It could be a myth like the book said.”

“It can’t be a myth since these balls are real, and for Raditz, we have to try.”

Bardock felt they owed Raditz that much. He was holding proof that what he held wasn’t a myth. “You shared this idea with Gohan?”

Gine nodded. “He gave me his dragon ball. If we explain our situation to Gyumao and Master Roshi, I’m sure they will let us have their dragon balls, too. Gyumao has been really eager to make it up to you for putting the flames out around his castle.”

“He offered his daughter to us as Kakarrot’s bride.” It was a very odd exchange Bardock refused but agreed with Gine, Kakarrot could play with Gyumao’s daughter. The little girl was Kakarrot’s only friend besides Gohan.

Bardock stared at the four-star ball. With Gyumao and Master Roshi’s donation, they’d have three. “But what about the other four dragon balls, Gine? Where could we find them? It could be anywhere on Earth.”

“Maybe we can make a tracker with the computers on our ship.”

“I’m not a scientist, Gine,” Bardock quickly shot down that idea.

There was option number two. “We can travel the world and find them. We don’t always have to stay in our little mountain home and I can tell you’re getting restless. Being a soldier for Freeza has left you conditioned. You can’t sit still for long.”

Gine was right about the restless part. He enjoyed the peace on Earth. He needed it after his family arrived but he was a soldier bred to fight and if he couldn’t fight, Bardock needed to be challenged in some way. Maybe hunting for dragon balls is what he needed to do.

“Maybe,” Gine was hopeful, “if we try hard enough, next Christmas Raditz will be with us.”

Leave it to his wife to be full of optimism. Gine had it on Planet Vegeta but it grew even more since their time on Earth. Maybe it was possible. Maybe with the dragon balls and a lot of hope, Raditz will be with them next Christmas.


	2. Bardock and Gine (Espanol)

Dormir con Bardock siempre fue el lugar más celestial para Gine. Encapuchada en su fuerza y envuelta en el calor de su cuerpo, Gine no quería irse. Cuando Raditz era joven y la necesitaba y ahora con Kakarrot, Gine a veces encontraba difícil salir de esta cama y ver a su hijo. Gine sabía que debía hacerlo porque este es un día especial, pero por ahora, incluso cuando la oscuridad de la noche se estaba desvaneciendo, Gine quería quedarse y saborear estar con Bardock un poco más.

Acostada sobre el fuerte pecho de Bardock, el oído de Gine escuchó el fuerte latido del corazón de Bardock. Miró a la ventana helada y a la temida luz que iluminaba aún más los cielos. Sabía que tenía que levantarse pero, ¿era egoísta querer pasar más tiempo con el hombre que ama?

Debajo de ella, Gine sintió que Bardock se despertaba. Su brazo, que se le escapó a Gine mientras dormía, volvió a rodearla. Gine cerró los ojos fingiendo que dormía, pero Bardock no se dejó engañar.

"No puedes engañarme, Gine", murmuró Bardock. Su mano le acarició la espalda para asentarse en su trasero para un ligero apretón. "Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más pero tenemos que levantarnos y es tu culpa".

"¿Mi culpa?" Gine levantó la cabeza para ver la sonrisa dormida de Bardock. 

"Sí, tú." Acariciando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Gine, la tiró para darle un beso de buenos días. "Tú eres la que quiere celebrar la Navidad."

"Ese no era yo", Gine fingió inocencia. "Fue Gohan."

* * *

_"¿Santa Claus?"_

_"¿Navidad?"_

_El hijo Gohan se rió bulliciosamente de las expresiones desconcertadas en las caras de Gine y Bardock. "Es una fiesta popular en la Tierra. La Navidad es una fiesta en la que la gente se da regalos unos a otros."_

_"¿Para qué?" preguntó Bardock._

_"Para mostrar amor y amabilidad a nuestros amigos y familiares. Niños y niñas buenos como Kakarrot escriben cartas a Santa Claus sobre lo que quieren. En Nochebuena, Santa Claus viaja por todo el mundo en su trineo con renos voladores y da regalos a los niños buenos y a los niños malos un trozo de carbón_

_Gine agarró sus manos con asombro. "Ooooo", ¿en serio? Kakarrot ha sido un chico muy bueno. Debería recibir muchos regalos."_

_"Espera...." Bardock interrumpió profundamente preocupado. "¡¿Hay alguien así en la Tierra?! Cuando investigué la Tierra, esto no surgió. Esto podría hacer a la Tierra valiosa si Freeza lo descubre."_

_"Oh, no", Gohan se rió. "Santa Claus no es real pero es un mito maravilloso para contar a los niños. Los padres compran regalos a los niños."_

_Bardock se relajó pero vio a través del plan de Gohan. "Quiere decir que es una maravillosa mentira para decirle a mi hijo y no obtener el crédito apropiado por comprar su regalo, lo cual suena como un soborno para que sea bueno"._

_Gine le dio un codazo a Bardock para que se comportara. "Santa Claus no es real pero celebrar la Navidad suena divertido."_

_Gohan sabía que mientras pudiera convencer a Gine, Bardock también tendría que darse el gusto. "Lo es, Gine. Imagina decorar la casa y el árbol con música navideña; qué emocionado estará Kakarrot con los regalos de apertura de sus padres y una encantadora comida familiar."_

_Lo único que le sonaba atractivo a Bardock era la comida familiar._

_Gine asintió con entusiasmo al experimentar todo lo que la Navidad tiene para ofrecer. "¡Puedo imaginarlo todo!"_

_Bardock puso los ojos en blanco. No pudo. Todo le sonaba como una estafa y se estaba metiendo en otra como en Halloween, pero viendo la emoción de Gine y sabiendo que también haría feliz a Kakarrot, Bardock decidió seguir adelante._

* * *

Bardock se rió de la leve conmoción de Gine por su acusación. "Así que, ya ves. Es tu culpa. Siempre quieres participar en el comercialismo de la Tierra."

"Estamos viviendo en la Tierra y debemos adoptar sus costumbres y tradiciones", se defendió Gine. "Las nuestras fueron despojadas cuando el Rey Frío y su hijo se apoderaron de nuestro planeta y las que teníamos", Gine se encogió de hombros, "no funcionan con nuestra nueva vida aquí". La Tierra es muy dócil. No es volátil como nuestro planeta".

Eso era cierto. Las tradiciones saiyanas serían consideradas inhumanas y bárbaras comparadas con las de la Tierra. La gente y los animales salvajes de su planeta tenían personalidades muy hostiles. Sin embargo, Bardock se rió al pensar en un incidente que ocurrió en este pacífico planeta que le recordó a su hogar. "Este planeta también puede ser volátil. Casi perdimos a Kakarrot mientras conseguíamos un árbol de Navidad. Fue la primera vez que sentí que estábamos de vuelta en el Planeta Vegeta".

Gine estalló en risas recordando el incidente. "Definitivamente fue tu culpa".

Bardock le hizo cosquillas a Gine. Ella lo culparía. "¡Ahh, para! ¡Bardock! ¡Detente!" Sus chillidos y gritos llenaron la habitación en el asalto de los amorosos dedos de Bardock. Las cosquillas eran una nueva forma de afecto que aprendieron en la Tierra gracias a Gohan cosquillas Kakarrot. Curioso, una noche Bardock y Gine lo probaron, lo que eventualmente se convirtió en actividades más maduras para ellos.

Bardock le dio la vuelta a Gine y ella quedó atrapada debajo de él. "Quería comprar un árbol de la tienda, Gine. Fuiste tú quien insistió en que cortáramos uno. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a responsabilizarte de tus defectos?"

Gine estaba sin aliento. Sus pechos se elevaron y cayeron cuando Bardock se puso a horcajadas sobre ella. A través de su jugueteo, ella sintió el resultado de la emoción de Bardock en su juego a través de la fina tela de sus boxeadores. Estaba segura de que los suyos se veían a través de los picos de su camisón. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo cuando nos pone así?"

Bardock miró la puerta, la ventana y las mejillas sonrojadas de Gine. "Sabes que no te he hecho pagar por casi hacer que secuestren a Kakarrot. Ahora es el momento."

_Bardock tenía poco interés en las culturas de la Tierra y sus baratijas. Todo era antiguo comparado con la tecnología Saiyan, pero admitió que le gustaba su camioneta. Cuando Bardock ganó el Tenkaichi Budokai, después de una cápsula para que su familia y Gohan vivieran en ella, la camioneta fue la segunda cosa que compró._

_"Estoy soñando con una Navidad blanca......." Bardock puso los ojos en blanco ante la canción que sonaba en la radio. Se dirigió a otra emisora. "Aquí viene Santa Claus. Aquí viene Santa Claus....." Flick. "Dashing through the snow......." Flick. ".....Rudolph con tu nariz tan brillante, no guiarás mi trineo esta noche....."_

_Gine se rió cuando Bardock se rindió y permitió que la música navideña sonara en su camión. "Bardock, estás siendo lo que Gohan llama un 'Grinch'. Pronto dirás 'Bah Humbum'."_

_"Es Bah Humbug"._

_"Ah", los ojos oscuros de Gine se iluminaron. "Entonces, estabas escuchando sus historias." Bardock aparcó su camión en las afueras del bosque. Todos, incluyendo a Kakarrot de tres años, salieron._

_Kakarrot tomó la mano de Gine mientras caminaban junto a Bardock hacia el bosque. "Es el comercialismo terrícola, Gine. Mentir un mes al año mientras son fieles a sí mismos los otros once meses. No sé por qué quieres participar en él"._

_"Es divertido y es una forma de mezclarse con los terrícolas. Estamos viviendo en su planeta ahora", le recordó Gine. "Acordamos salir de su escondite cuando entró en el torneo"._

_Eso fue cierto. Se inscribió en el torneo por dinero para su familia. Desde que vivió en el Monte Paozu, Bardock se ganó la vida vendiendo madera, pescado e incluso dinosaurios. El dinero era bueno pero no lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente. La casa que su familia compartía con Gohan era muy pequeña. No tenía las comodidades modernas de agua corriente y electricidad. Bardock también tenía curiosidad por los potenciales luchadores de este planeta. Hasta el último combate contra el Maestro Roshi, ninguno era un desafío. Bardock no creía que ganar le llamaría la atención. Le ofrecieron apoyar productos y hacer algo llamado comercial. Algunos lo querían como modelo. Bardock se negó, tomando el dinero del premio del torneo y regresando a su tranquila vida en el Monte Paozu._

_Después de una hora de gira por el árbol perfecto, la familia de tres finalmente se estableció en uno. "Qué desperdicio", murmuró Bardock en voz baja. "Un desperdicio de un árbol perfectamente bueno"._

_"No es un desperdicio, Bardock. Es por una buena causa."_

_"¿Sentarse en nuestra sala de estar durante treinta días?"_

_"Sentarse bonito y decorado en nuestra sala de estar durante treinta días", le corrigió Gine. Bardock y Gine miraron el abeto Fraser que se alzaba sobre ellos. Era demasiado grande para caber en la casa. Bardock tendrá que cortarlo por la mitad y usar el resto para la leña. Bardock golpeó el árbol. Lo cogió mientras caía hacia atrás. "Todo esto es culpa de Gohan"._

_"Te quejas pero admiras a ese viejo". Gine sonrió a su hijo. "¿No es así, Kakarrot?"_

_"Me gusta el abuelo." Bardock sacó el árbol del bosque. Gohan. Por mucho que esté en desacuerdo con ese viejo chiflado, Bardock siempre apreciará su amabilidad al recibir a su familia cuando aterricen en la Tierra. Bardock no conocía a su abuelo y su propio padre no se preocupaba por él como lo hizo con Raditz, antes de que se lo llevaran, y ahora con Kakarrot. Nunca hubiera sabido cómo si no fuera por Gine._

_Bardock colocó el árbol cerca de la parte trasera de la camioneta. Volvió a cortar el árbol por la mitad y apartó la mitad superior del árbol. Mientras Bardock cortaba los restos de la mitad inferior del árbol en leña, Gine y Kakarrot fueron al árbol que van a decorar. Gine quiso ayudar a Bardock y colocar el árbol en el camión familiar cuando notó algo preocupante cerca de la copa del árbol._

_"Bardock". Gine se inclinó y apartó las agujas del árbol. "Bardock, ven aquí"._

_Bardock dejó caer uno de los troncos del árbol y fue hacia Gine. "¿Qué pasa?" Gine sostenía un nido de huevos de dinosaurio. "El huevo está bien, pero creo que matamos el hogar de un dinosaurio". El huevo era casi del tamaño de Kakarrot. "Si el huevo está aquí, ¿dónde están los padres?" Una oscura sombra se cernió de repente sobre Bardock y Gine. Se volvieron lentamente para ver un dinosaurio grande y enojado que se cernía sobre ellos._

_Bardock le quitó el nido a Gine. "Retrocede", le advirtió mientras se adelantaba y colocaba el nido en el suelo para que el dinosaurio supiera que no querían hacer daño. Tan pronto como Bardock colocó el nido en el suelo, el dinosaurio atacó, abalanzándose en dirección a Gine. Bardock derribó a Gine al suelo._

_El dinosaurio se lanzó en picada creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento sobre ellos. Bardock pensó que el dinosaurio se abalanzó para asustarlos, pero demasiado tarde Bardock se dio cuenta de que Gine no era el objetivo._

_"¡¡¡Wheee!!!" El grito de Kakarrot resonó en el aire._

_Bardock miró hacia arriba para ver al dinosaurio volando con Kakarrot. Su hijo, sin saber que está siendo secuestrado, se rió como si estuviera en un paseo divertido._

_"¡No lo mates!" Gine le gritó a Bardock mientras saltaba en el aire._

_Bardock señaló a Kakarrot retirándose. "¡Tiene a Kakarrot!"_

_"¡Es un padre enfadado que se enfada porque tú destruiste su casa!"_

_"Loco en ....." ¿Gine lo estaba culpando? "¡Querías el árbol!" Gritó antes de volar tras su hijo. Recordando la advertencia de Gine de no matarlo, Bardock golpeó al dinosaurio en su gran vientre. Con el viento fuera de él, el dinosaurio liberó a Kakarrot. Kakarrot se rió mientras caía en caída libre varios metros antes de ser atrapado en los brazos de Bardock. Bardock aterrizó suavemente mientras el dinosaurio se estrellaba en la nieve. Gimió de dolor pero estaba vivo._

_Gine corrió hacia Bardock y Kakarrot. "¡Kakarrot!" Gine le quitó a su risueño hijo a su marido. "Él está bien. Lo disfrutó."_

_"¿Ves lo que nos da celebrar el comercialismo de la Tierra, Gine?" Bardock discutió. "Casi perdemos nuestro..." fue silenciado con los labios de Gine en los suyos._

_Su ira ante la situación se derritió cuando su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse por otra razón. Le devolvió el beso, acercando a Gine y moldeando su cuerpo hasta que Gine los separó. Sus ojos brillaron hacia él y a pesar del frío, pudo oler su lujuria. "Ya que salvaste a Kakarrot, te perdono por casi perder a nuestro hijo."_

_Gine se marchó con su risueño hijo. "Vamos a meterte en el cálido camión de papá mientras termina de cortar el árbol."_

_Bardock vio cómo Gine se marchaba atónita. Distraído por el beso caliente, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que dijo Gine. "Espere..... ¡¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?!"_

* * *

"Tal vez fue mi culpa que Kakarrot casi fuera secuestrado", admitió Gine. Ahora era definitivamente el momento de levantarse. El sol había salido y Kakarrot se despertaría pronto. Pero mientras Gine rodaba para salir de la cama, Bardock la tiró hacia atrás.

"¡Por fin! La verdad sale a la luz." Durante el mes pasado, él y Gine discutieron ligeramente sobre quién es el culpable. Esta fue la primera vez que Gine admitió su parte. Como de costumbre, pensó que mientras abrazaba su adorable cuerpo cerca de él, hizo falta su amorosa persuasión para forzarla a confesar.

"Pero deberías haber revisado el árbol primero para asegurarte de que no había nada viviendo en él", le recordó Gine. "¿No le haces eso a otros árboles que derribas por madera?" Bardock respondió mordisqueando su oreja. No estaba de humor para responder preguntas. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban interesados en otras cosas.

Gine le rodeó con un brazo y una pierna. Un poco más de abrazos no vendrían mal. "Ese árbol es especial. Finalmente te ablandó a la idea de celebrar la Navidad."

_"Jingle Bells". Jingle Bells. Jingle all the way," Gine cantó mientras envolvía el árbol de Navidad con luces de cuerda y guirnalda de árbol. Gohan se ocupó de colocar adornos en el árbol mientras Kakarrot ponía más oropel en el suelo que en el árbol._

_Bardock se sentó en su sillón mirando todo mientras bebía chocolate caliente mientras se mantenía caliente junto a la chimenea. Mientras se calentaba ver a Kakarrot reírse del oropel que le rodeaba, Gine cantaba feliz, no podía dejar de pensar en el hijo que no disfrutaría de esto. No pasó un día en el que Bardock no pensara en Raditz y en lo que estaba haciendo. Quería salvar a su hijo, pero Raditz estaba lejos en una misión demasiado lejana para él. Sería peligroso y pondría su vida en la Tierra con Gine y Kakarrot en peligro si iba a ese planeta a buscar a Raditz._

_Enterró su culpa por abandonar a su hijo mayor y se concentró en su entorno. Hace tres años, salió de varios planetas luchando y matando por Freeza, casi sin ver a su familia y ahora estaba sentado en una casa de tamaño medio con calefacción, agua, electricidad, nunca faltaba comida y contacto diario con su esposa e hijo y un hombre al que consideraba paternal._

_"Bueno", anunció Gine al alejarse del árbol, "ya casi está hecho pero falta una cosa"._

_Kakarrot se acercó a Bardock sosteniendo la estrella que coronará el árbol. "Papá". Ayúdame a ponerlo arriba"._

_Bardock bajó su taza y se levantó de su silla. Tomó a Kakarrot, colocó al niño sobre sus hombros y lo levantó del suelo para que Kakarrot pudiera colocar la estrella en la copa del árbol. Hicieron falta varios intentos pero los pequeños dedos de Kakarrot agarraron las agujas del árbol y encajaron cuidadosamente la estrella._

_Después de comprobar que su hijo colocaba firmemente la estrella en el árbol, Bardock volvió al suelo. Gine accionó el interruptor. La estrella dorada brilló mientras el árbol se iluminaba en colores rojo, verde, azul y amarillo._

_"Ahora Santa Claus no se saltará nuestra casa."_

_Hay una cosa que tenemos que hacer, Kakarrot", le recordó Gine a su hijo. "Tenemos que hornear galletas para Santa y dejarlas fuera para cuando nos acostemos. ¿Me ayudarás con eso?"_

_"Puedo ayudar a comerlo", se ofreció Kakarrot._

_"Te gusta comer demasiado", Bardock fue franco al poner a Kakarrot de pie. De comprar regalos y alimentarlo cuando quería y dejarlo jugar mucho, Kakarrot se estaba echando a perder a los ojos de Bardock. Era hora de lidiar con eso con la disciplina de la lucha. No sería tan duro como la forma de lucha de los Saiyans, pero era hora de que Kakarrot aprendiera las costumbres de su pueblo._

_Gine se apoyó en Bardock. "El árbol se verá aún mejor cuando los regalos se coloquen debajo de él y en la mañana de Navidad cuando Kakarrot los abra."_

_Si Raditz estuviera con ellos también, pensó Bardock. Qué divertido sería si ambos hermanos estuvieran juntos disfrutando de esta fiesta._

_"Esta es la temporada de los milagros", sonrió Gohan al ver la cara de Bardock. "Tiene a Gruñón Bardock sonriendo o es porque tú y Gine están bajo el muérdago?"_

_Mirando hacia arriba, Bardock y Gine se encontraron de pie bajo el muérdago. Bardock no era de los que compartían el afecto con los demás. Él besará a Gine pero más tarde._

_"¡Hey, Gine!" Bardock protestó cuando Gine bajó repentinamente la cabeza. "¡No delante de todo el mundo!"_

* * *

Bardock se paró frente al espejo usando botas negras de Santa Claus y pantalones rojos de Santa Claus. Su chaqueta roja de Santa Claus le colgaba holgadamente sobre el hombro. Gine salió del baño recién salida de la ducha. Gine llevó a Kakarrot a una ciudad para encontrar un Santa Claus para que Kakarrot se sentara y le dijera a Santa lo que quería. Esos hombres eran viejos con barbas blancas y barrigas de marihuana, pero Bardock parecía excitado con su traje de Santa. Gine pensó que sería divertido para Bardock vestirse de Papá Noel mientras le daba a Kakarrot sus regalos. Nunca pensó que cuando le sugirió la idea a Bardock, se vería tan excitante como Santa Claus. Todo era un juego para Kakarrot cuando intercambiaban regalos, pero Gine pensó que, como admiraba los músculos del cuerpo de Bardock, ella y Bardock tendrían su propio juego más tarde. 

Hasta entonces, Gine abrió silenciosamente el cajón de la mesita de noche, era hora de disfrutar de la Navidad con su familia. Gine se acercó sigilosamente a Bardock con una pequeña caja envuelta a sus espaldas. "Quiero ser la primera". Ella reveló la caja. "Feliz Navidad".

"¿Yo?" Bardock le quitó la caja envuelta a Gine confundido. "La Navidad es para los niños".

"Es para todos. Recuerda lo que dijo Gohan. Ábrela."

Bardock sacó el papel y abrió una caja. Era una bola de dragón de cuatro estrellas. "Esta es la bola de Gohan que tanto le gusta a Kakarrot."

"¿Recuerdas cuando visitamos al amigo de Gohan, Gyumao, y a su maestro, el Maestro Roshi? Ambos tenían una bola como esta. Les pregunté sobre ello y no sabían por qué las bolas tienen estrellas."

Bardock recordó que Gine hizo preguntas sobre eso. "Creo que fue a la ciudad a un edificio llamado biblioteca para buscar información."

"Así es. Encontré un libro de mitos de la Tierra y tenía información sobre estas bolas. Se llaman bolas de dragón y siete están esparcidas por todo el mundo. Si las coleccionas, un dragón aparece y te concede tu deseo. ¿Y si las recogemos todas y le pedimos al dragón que nos traiga a Raditz?"

Sería un sueño hecho realidad tener a su hijo mayor con ellos de nuevo, pero Bardock lidió con demasiadas realidades duras para creer en mitos. "No lo sé, Gine. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Cómo sabes que este dragón puede conceder deseos? Podría ser un mito como dice el libro."

"No puede ser un mito ya que estas bolas son reales, y para Raditz, tenemos que intentarlo."

Bardock sintió que le debían mucho a Raditz. Tenía la prueba de que lo que tenía no era un mito. "¿Compartiste esta idea con Gohan?"

Gine asintió. "Me dio su bola de dragón. Si le explicamos nuestra situación a Gyumao y al Maestro Roshi, estoy seguro de que nos dejarán tener sus bolas de dragón también. Gyumao ha estado muy ansioso por compensarte por apagar las llamas alrededor de su castillo."

"Nos ofreció a su hija como la novia de Kakarrot." Fue un intercambio muy extraño que Bardock rechazó pero acordó con Gine que Kakarrot podría jugar con la hija de Gyumao. La niña era la única amiga de Kakarrot además de Gohan.

Bardock miró fijamente el baile de cuatro estrellas. Con la donación de Gyumao y el Maestro Roshi, tendrían tres. "¿Pero qué pasa con las otras cuatro bolas de dragón, Gine? ¿Dónde podríamos encontrarlas? Podría ser en cualquier lugar de la Tierra."

"Tal vez podamos hacer un rastreador con las computadoras de nuestra nave."

"No soy un científico, Gine", Bardock rápidamente rechazó esa idea.

Había una opción número dos. "Podemos viajar por el mundo y encontrarlos. No siempre tenemos que quedarnos en nuestra pequeña casa de la montaña y puedo decir que te estás poniendo inquieto. Ser un soldado de Freeza te ha dejado condicionado. No puedes quedarte quieto por mucho tiempo."

Gine tenía razón en la parte de la inquietud. Disfrutó de la paz en la Tierra. La necesitaba después de que su familia llegara, pero era un soldado criado para luchar y si no podía luchar, Bardock necesitaba ser desafiado de alguna manera. Tal vez cazar bolas de dragón es lo que necesitaba hacer.

"Tal vez", dijo Gine, "si nos esforzamos lo suficiente, la próxima Navidad Raditz estará con nosotros".

Deje que su esposa se llene de optimismo. Gine lo tenía en el Planeta Vegeta pero creció aún más desde su tiempo en la Tierra. Tal vez fue posible. Tal vez con las bolas de dragón y mucha esperanza, Raditz estará con ellos la próxima Navidad.


	3. Gohan and Videl

“What about this, Gohan?” Videl picked up a red cashmere sweater. “Do you think your Mom will like it?”

“Mom likes anything. She never complains about any gift.” Gohan touched the material. It was very soft. He knew his mother would like. Gohan liked it, too, until he saw the price. “Videl, this is 150 zeni.”

“I know.” Videl picked up a yellow cashmere sweater. “Ooh, look, Gohan. They have a matching gloves, hat and scarf set. We should get these for your Mom, too.”

Gohan’s eyes doubled in size. “Videl, that set is 150 each, too.” He counted the two sweaters and two sets of matching gloves, hats and scarves. “Videl, this is 600 zeni.

Videl laughed. “I can count, Gohan. I’m bad at math but not that bad.”

“It’s expensive, Videl. Too expensive. You don’t have to buy this.”

“I can afford it. After what my Dad did, your Mom deserves this.”

Ever since the conclusion of the Majin Boo battle and the truth of her father’s lies came to light, Videl was very remorseful and ridden with guilt. She apologized to ChiChi though ChiChi assured her _she_ didn’t owe her an apology.

“I know you feel bad for what your Dad did but you don’t have to make up for it but buying my Mom expensive gifts.”

“I’m not trying to bribe her, Gohan.”

Gohan frantically shook his hands and head. He heard the slight irritation in Videl’s voice and the last thing he wanted was her mad at him. “I know you’re not but…..” he sighed. “This is too much.”

Videl understood what Gohan was trying to say. “I know it looks that way because you didn’t grow up with a lot of money. I didn’t either until seven years ago but I don’t look at the price. I look at the quality when I shop. Sometimes the qualities cost more. It doesn’t look expensive to me anymore because I’m used to having a lot of money. Trust me. Your Mom deserves this. Don’t think of the price, Gohan. Think of what she deserves.”

Videl had a point. Sort of. “I’ll try,” Gohan reluctantly gave in. “But try a lower quality for my gift.”

“Oh, I already got your gift,” Videl winked.

“Really?” That made Gohan nervous. “How much is it?”

“Quality, Gohan,” Videl reminded him. “Don’t think of the price. Now,” Videl walked off from the cashmere sweater section. “Let’s get your Mom some matching skirts and boots to go with this. Then you can help me get something for your Dad and brother.”

* * *

2200 zeni. 2200 zeni. That’s all Gohan could think about. That’s how much Videl spent on his family for Christmas gifts. It was too much. Way too much but Videl didn’t see that. She took her black credit card and swipe, swipe, swipe.

He didn’t spend that much on _his_ family. Mr. Satan gave his family a sizeable amount of money. Gohan didn’t know how much but it was enough where ChiChi said the family didn’t have to worry about money. For the first time in his life, Gohan got a weekly allowance. He used it to buy Christmas gifts. He bought his gifts for everyone except Videl. He was going to use his last 50 zeni to buy something but seeing Videl spend 2200 zeni on his family without concern, Gohan thought anything he bought Videl would be inadequate.

“Hey, Gohan.” Goku poked his head in Gohan’s room. “I was gonna say dinner’s ready but you look sad.”

“I got a problem, Dad.” Gohan stared at the ceiling.

“Is it school?” Goku asked nervously. “I can’t help with that.”

“No.” Gohan sat up. “I don’t know what to get Videl for Christmas. I don’t have the money to give Videl an expensive gift and she’s so rich, Videl can afford anything. Nothing I give will be what she deserves.”

“Well, we got money now. ChiChi said so. Just ask Mom and she’ll give you all the money you need.”

Gohan knew his mother wouldn’t do that. “Even if Mom did that, it doesn’t help me figure out what to get her.”

Goku rubbed his chin thinking. “Hmm. What could you get Videl?” Goku thought of ChiChi and what he’s getting her. Well, one of the gifts since ChiChi told him she wanted a gift she can unwrap with everyone on Christmas morning. Maybe Videl would like something ChiChi will receive from him when they are alone. “Are you having sex?” Goku suddenly asked.

“What?!” Gohan felt his entire body grow hot. He knew his face turned cherry red. Why did Dad ask that?! “No! No! We’re not!”

“Oh,” Goku was disappointed. “Forget that gift then.” Goku paced thinking, thinking until he couldn’t think anymore. “I give up.”

“Goku,” ChiChi called as she stepped in the room, “I told you to tell Gohan dinner is ready.”

“I did, ChiChi, but Gohan’s got a problem.”

“Oh?” ChiChi stepped to Gohan. Why was his face red? “What’s the matter, Gohan?”

“I don’t know what to get Videl for Christmas, Mom. She’s rich and can avoid anything.”

Now ChiChi rubbed her chin thinking as Goku did. “Videl’s rich but she doesn’t strike me as the materialistic type. I think she prefers quality over expensive gifts. Maybe you can make her a gift.”

It was better than what he and his Dad could come up with but Gohan didn’t know what he could make. “Make what?”

ChiChi shrugged, lost for any idea herself. “That’s something only you can figure out, Gohan, and you can do that later. It’s time to eat.”

* * *

“Thanks for helping me study for this Biology final, Gohan. I feel good about taking the test now.”

Gohan shuffled his books in his bookbag. “Sure, Videl, but you didn’t need that much tutoring.”

They studied in Videl’s room but didn’t have as much privacy as Videl wanted. Videl’s bedroom door was open the entire time and every few minutes one of the staff walked by Videl’s room.

“Sorry for the spies, but my Dad….” Videl shrugged, “is still protective. I don’t know why. He should know we won’t do anything.”

  
“It’s okay. I didn’t notice them.”

“Your family will be coming to Dad’s party, right?” Videl asked hopeful. It was a big Christmas party Mr. Satan held every year with local celebrities. It was scheduled two days from now. “I thought we can exchange gifts then. It’ll be the last time we see each other until after Christmas.” Though Mr. Satan held a big Christmas party annually, for Christmas he, Videl and now Majin Boo will celebrate the actual day privately in their winter vacation home.

Gohan still hadn’t gotten Videl’s gift. His mind was blank and time was running out. He only had two more days. “Sure. My parents are looking forward to it. Dad asked will there be enough food.”

Videl laughed very aware of how much food Goku could eat. “There will be. Trust me.”

“My Mom wanted to know how formal the party is.” ChiChi was excited but nervous about the invitation. She wanted to make a good impression on who she kept calling ‘her future in-laws.’ “When I told Mom about celebrities being there, she got nervous and is putting Dad and Goten on a crash course in table manners and social skills.”

“Tell her not to worry. Those celebrities are just like us. Some are snobbish and blowhards like my Dad. I have to dress fancy for these parties.” Videl went over to her vanity desk. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. “You may not recognize me.”

“Why not?”

“I’m gonna be a little more dressed up. Makeup. Jewelry.” Videl opened a pink marble box on top of her desk. “I don’t usually wear jewelry so I wear my Mom’s.”

Gohan noticed Videl pull a gold necklace, a gold and silver earring from a faded and worn marble box. It laid slanted on her desk. Gohan picked it up. Two of the four gold legs were missing and there was a sharp crack across the top of the floral designed marble top. It looked put together by glue. He opened it. It had separate compartments for earrings, bracelets, and necklaces and the gold shine inside was faded. “This looks old and broken.”

“It is.” Videl put on two different earrings. One gold and one silver. “When we moved here, the movers damaged some of our things. Mom’s jewelry box was already old but it broke during the move. Dad tried to replace it but none of the stores had it. I don’t think they make them anymore. So, I keep Mom’s.” Videl admired herself in the mirror. “My dress will be red. What do you think? Gold earring or silver?”

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepish. They both look good to him. “Whatever you choose, you’ll look pretty. You always look pretty to me.”

Videl turned to Gohan. He blushed embarrassed and shy. He always got like that when she asked his opinion. “Thank you.” Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan’s neck. His blush deepened. He was too cute. “You always look handsome to me. “ She pulled his head down to give him a kiss. Gohan settled his arms around her waist and pulled Videl closer to him.

“Miss Videl!”

Gohan jumped away from Videl as if she were hot lava! His own heart raced as he looked in the doorway to see one of the maids glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

“Hi, Mrs. Porter,” Videl waved shyly at the head housemaid.

Mrs. Porter glared at Gohan as if she wanted to put him over her lap and give him a spanking. “I think it’s time for your guest to leave.”

Knowing that was his cue, Gohan grabbed his bookbag. He was going to run out but Videl defiantly gave Gohan a hug and a kiss on the cheek in front of Mrs. Porter. Gohan ran out and flew home, glad to be away from Mrs. Porter watchful eyes and an idea on what to get Videl.

* * *

The party at Mr. Satan’s house was loud and boisterous like him. The mansion was decorated with amazing Christmas lights and decorations. The front yard looked like Santa’s workshop with elves, reindeers, Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus and Snowmen. The backyard was more interactive. It wasn’t cold enough to snow so Mr. Satan had piles of fake snow delivered to his backyard. The pool was turned into an ice-skating rink and every twenty minutes a drone flew over dropping flakes of fake snow.

Videl played the role of dutiful hostess with her Dad but after an hour, retreated and left him with the vain celebrities. Majin Boo was in one of his long naps and wouldn’t wake until long after the party is over. Videl spent most of her time with Gohan’s family. ChiChi told her Gohan was running late. Goten accidentally let it slip Gohan was getting her Christmas present. That bothered Videl. It wasn’t until this moment she realized how frustrated Gohan was in getting her a present. She didn’t notice how her use of money made him feel and pressured to get her a good gift.

Videl didn’t care what Gohan got her. The fact he was going through all this to find her a gift was enough. While Goku and Goten engaged in a snowball fight with ChiChi cheering them on, Videl walked off to the skating rink. After changing her shoes to ice skates, Videl skated onto the rink. She wasn’t a professional but Videl thought she was good at it.

Videl had fond memories of ice skating with her mother at the local skating rink. It was a happier time where her Dad wasn’t so arrogant or a liar and when her family were happy unknowns living a peaceful life. Skating was her Mom’s favorite sport. Videl could only do a basic figure eight and a spin while her mother could an axel jump like professional figure skaters. As much as she tried, Videl accepted she inherited her father’s clumsiness in ice skating.

As Videl did a second lap around the rink, she spotted Gohan stepping into the courtyard. He waved at her but he hurried over to speak to his parents for a few moments. She saw him show his parents a small, wrapped box. Her gift. Videl skated to the edge and waited for Gohan. Her heart skipped a beat as he pocket his gift and approach her.

His jet-black hair was windswept and his cheeks were slightly pink from the cold. It made him look even more handsome in his black suit and tie and long wool coat.

“Hi,” Gohan greeted her. “Sorry, I’m late.”

Videl brushed back some of Gohan’s hair. She couldn’t resist threading her fingers in it. “You’re on time.” Videl linked a hand in Gohan’s gloved hand. “Do you skate?”

“No….” Gohan shook his head. “I never learned.” He noticed Videl’s skates. “I don’t have the right shoes.”

“Hold my hand and glide with me.”

Gohan allowed Videl to pull him onto the ice. Gohan’s legs were a little wobbly as Videl glided and he slides on the ice. After a couple of laps, Gohan gathered an understanding of the sport. He released her hand and ‘skated’ at his own pace alongside her.

“Goten accidentally blurted you were getting my gift. You didn’t have to go through so much for me, Gohan. Whatever you got me, I will like.”

Gohan frowned. He didn’t want Videl to like a gift because he got it. That was like Mom liking his handmade birthday cards because he made them. He wanted Videl to genuinely like the gift. “I just want to give you a really good gift, Videl. You deserve it.”

He thought she deserved everything but in Videl’s eyes, she thought Gohan is the one who deserved everything. “And I don’t want you agonizing over my gifts because I’m rich. I told you. I value quality over price.” As they circled another lap, Videl apologized, “And I’m sorry, too. I didn’t realize my spending made you self-conscious.”

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s something I have to get used to.”

“We’re gonna be doing that a lot,” Videl said. There was still a lot Videl didn’t know about Gohan. Like him, she was adjusting to many things, too. “Get used to a lot of things about us.” Videl held her hand out to Gohan. “Right?”

Gohan linked Videl’s gloved hand with his again. “Right.” Holding hands, they circled the ice rink twice more before parting from it. Gohan noticed his parents and Goten weren’t nearby anymore. Either they were inside the mansion or on the other side of the yard where they can’t be seen. Either way, Gohan understood his family was giving him private time alone with Videl and he appreciated that.

“Well, since you know why I was late,” Gohan dug into his coat pocket, “I might as well give you your gift. Merry Christmas.”

Videl expected the gift exchanged later. She took the blue wrapped and red bow box. “Thank you.”

“Open it,” Gohan encouraged.

“Okay.” Excited, Videl tore open the wrappers and opened a black box. Her heart dropped at what she saw.

A pink marble jewelry box.

“It’s my Mom’s jewelry box.” It looked exactly like the box in her room except it didn’t have scratches, faded paint or missing legs. It was polished and brand new. She opened it to see the different compartments and a gold shine inside. Videl gasped when in the interior of the top of the box there was a painted photo of her mother. Videl gazed at Gohan stunned. “How did you….. what…. I mean….”

Gohan felt very pleased with himself. The look of shock, amazement and happiness on Videl’s face was what he hoped to see when he gave her this gift. “I went to different stores and no one makes these anymore. So I went to my Grandpa and he referred me to a guy in his village who can make these and he taught me how. I made a replica of the one you have.”

“But my mother’s picture?”

“Kind of an added bonus,” Gohan grinned. “Your Dad gave me a picture and I used it for the box. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind? I love it!” Videl jumped in Gohan’s arms clutching the precious gift. “It’s perfect, Gohan! This is the best Christmas gift I could ever receive!”

A light dusting of snow suddenly fell on them. Gohan and Videl looked up to see one of the drones dusting snow over the area as scheduled. The teens in love gazed at the falling snow before looking away into each other’s eyes. Seeing the love both held, they kissed under the falling snow celebrating the first of many Christmases they will have together.


	4. Goku and ChiChi

Christmas wasn’t anything special to Son Goku. He treated it like an ordinary day. He didn’t have any memories of Christmas with his Grandpa. Every day, they got up trained, ate, played and talked together. There were no moments of decorating trees and wrapping presents. Goku couldn’t remember getting a present from his Grandpa at all. It didn’t mean Grandpa never gave him anything. He did but it was never wrapped or treated as anything special. It was a practicality like clothes and food which Goku always appreciated. Goku’s first experience with Christmas came as an unexpected surprise.

_As always, Goku was the first to wake up. It was time for another day of training. Master Roshi and Krillin always got up an hour later. Goku spent this hour alone training by himself. Usually, Krillin and Master Roshi joined him but this morning they didn’t. Goku assumed they were still sleeping so he kept exercising._

_Eventually, the door opened and blue-haired Lunch called for him. “Goku, it’s time to come in.”_

_Goku returned and saw Master Roshi and Krillin sitting around a green tree. He remembered coming home from training one day and seeing Lunch decorate it. He thought it was strange but with her ever-changing personality, Lunch didn’t make any sense at all so he never questioned what she did. It lessened the chance of him getting shot._

_“Master Roshi, ain’t we gonna do a milk run and construction?”_

_“Good morning, Goku.” Master Roshi sipped coffee from his mug. “We don’t have to go on any milk runs or do any construction today. We’re not training today either.”_

_“No training?!” Goku was happy to not do any milk runs and construction but no training was blasphemous. “But we have to. How will get stronger than you if I don’t train every day?”_

_“It’s Christmas, Goku. Everyone’s taking a day off. Come sit with us.”_

_“Christmas?” Goku sat beside Krillin. “What’s that?”_

_“See?” Krillin griped. “I told you he will do this. He didn’t get anyone anything. I looked at the names on the presents. Ow!” Krillin rubbed his head after Master Roshi hit him with his walking stick._

_“Get what?” Goku noticed the presents under the tree. These weren’t here last night. Goku saw a wrapped box with his name on it. He reached for the gift. “My name is on this. Is this mine?”_

_Master Roshi hit Goku with his staff. “That’s not how we give gifts, Goku.”_

_Lunch sat on the floor holding her hot cup of coffee. “Let’s get started.”_

_For the next hour, everyone took turns opening their gifts. Goku received shoes from Master Roshi, a handmade fighting gi from Lunch and a collection of soap from Krillin. Lunch received lingerie from Master Roshi and a box of chocolate candy from Krillin. Krillin received new shoes and a fighting gi from Master Roshi and Lunch. Master Roshi received two cases of beer and a new pipe from Lunch and dirty magazines from Krillin._

_“Ahh,” Master Roshi rubbed his satisfied stomach. After gift-giving, everyone had a scrumptious breakfast prepared by Lunch. “That was a nice Christmas breakfast and gifts. Best Christmas morning I had in a while.”_

_“It would’ve been better if Goku got us gifts, too,” Krillin grumbled._

_“Goku being here is a gift for me,” Lunch said as she cleared the table. “Christmas isn’t all about gifts.”_

_“What did you do with the money you earned from construction?” Krillin wanted to know. “I spent part of mine on gifts for everyone.”_

_“Krillin, let it go,” Master Roshi scolded him. “Goku never celebrated Christmas before.”_

_“He’s a kid like me. How come he never celebrated Christmas? Even at the temple, we celebrated.”_

_“That’s enough, Krillin!” Master Roshi yelled. “Go help Lunch wash dishes.”_

_“But---” Krillin protested but Master Roshi waved his walking stick at him. Krillin silently left the table to help Lunch._

_Goku sat at the table oblivious with a mouthful of food. He was happy with his gifts but didn’t understand why Krillin was so upset. He didn’t know anything about Christmas until this morning. No one told him._

_“Master Roshi, was I suppose to get everyone something? No one told me.”_

_Master Roshi lit his pipe. “Don’t worry about that, Goku. You grew up differently. Krillin’s just moody because he’s a kid and thinks all kids get gifts for Christmas.”_

Master Roshi brushed it off as it wasn’t a big deal but seeing how upset Krillin was with him, Goku wondered if he missed out on something important. ChiChi explained Krillin was a kid and like all kids expected gifts for Christmas. He and Krillin were still rivals then, too. That might’ve been another reason for his ornery behavior. 

The following Christmases pass unceremoniously. Goku traveled the world for three years and while he did stay in the homes of some kind people, unless Goku was helping local villagers, he was left alone. Goku was used to being on his own. He has been for years but the last Christmas he spent outside, Goku remembered it being a cold and harsh one.

_Goku felt lucky to find his dinner. Snow covered everything and there weren’t any animals out. Earlier that day, he passed through a village. The people were preoccupied rushing to buy food in the local markets and carried several shopping bags. In the center of the village stood a large green tree covered in lights and brightly colored balls with a star on top. It reminded Goku of the tree Lunch decorated. He wondered if they were doing that Christmas thing again._

_The locals looked at Goku strange. Goku didn’t know if it was his tail or his smell but the looks Goku got left him thinking it wasn’t a friendly village. So he left. Goku thought he could reach another village before nightfall but snow fell heavily that afternoon. It left Goku to seek refuge in the forest. The lake was frozen so a lone wolf out at the wrong time was his dinner. A small cave nearby was his home for the night. Goku felt lucky to find it since three feet of snow fell once he settled in._

_After eating his wolf, Goku sat alone and still hungry in the dreary cave. He pulled the four-star dragon ball from his pocket. Over a year passed since the dragon balls were used to revive Upa’s Dad. Thinking of the father and son, Goku thought of his Grandpa and how his desire to revive Upa’s father reunited them. Goku wondered what it would be like to have Grandpa back. He wouldn’t be in this cave struggling to keep warm. He wouldn’t still be hungry. He would be on Mount Paozu or on an adventure with Grandpa._

_As he stared at the dragon ball, Goku thought of his decision to travel the world alone. It sounded like a good idea at the time but there times like now it was boring and lonely._

Luckily for Goku, the next three years, Goku had shelter since he lived on Kami’s Temple. Again, he didn’t think about Christmas. It wasn’t something Mr. Popo or Kami celebrated. Every day it was all training, training and training for Goku to meet the son of King Piccolo at the tournament. Goku treated Christmas as another day. He completely forgot about the holiday until he married ChiChi.

Learning of his past experiences, ChiChi wanted to show Goku how special Christmas is. She started off by shopping for decorations for their Christmas tree.

* * *

_“Wow,” Goku stared awed at the variety of Christmas decorations. This morning when Goku came home with a tree, ChiChi told him they have to go to the store for decorations. Goku never imagined there would be so many choices. An entire section of the store was dedicated to Christmas. There was an aisle for the Christmas lights, an aisle for the ornaments, tree garland, tinsel, angels, ribbons and star toppers._

_“All this is for Christmas, ChiChi?”_

_“Yup.” ChiChi held two different boxes of lights unsure which to pick._

_Goku didn’t know which to pick either. It was all new to him so he decided to let ChiChi choose while he perused the aisle. ChiChi told him he will help put up the decorations. Goku wasn’t looking forward to the task. “I never decorated for Christmas, ChiChi,” Goku told his wife as he wandered off to the tree section. He sniffed. The trees didn’t smell alive. Why would people have fake trees in their homes when they can get one from the forest? “I don’t know what to do.”_

_“I’ll help you, Goku.” ChiChi placed two boxes of lights into the shopping cart. Lights for the tree were decided._ _“It’ll be so much fun to do this together and next year with our child.”_

_ChiChi was four months pregnant and showing in her belly. To Goku, it looked as ChiChi ate too much but when he touched her stomach, he knew there’s life created by them growing inside her._

_“ChiChi, what’s this?” Goku held a fake plant with berries and a red bow on it. “It looks weird.”_

_“That’s a mistletoe, Goku.”_

_“Do you eat it?”_

_“No.” She took the plant and held it over Goku’s head. “You hang it in your home. If you’re under it, you kiss. Like this.” ChiChi gave Goku a quick kiss. “See?” ChiChi put the mistletoe in the shopping cart and walked over to the ornaments._

_Goku licked his lips, absorbing the taste of ChiChi’s lips. “So, if you’re under this in our house, we have to kiss?”_

_ChiChi’s eyes were on the variety of ornaments. “Yes, Goku.” ChiChi picked up a thirty-count set of red, green, white and gold ornaments. “We should probably keep it simple with the ornaments this year. Maybe next year we’ll have a theme.” As she placed the ornaments in the cart, Goku dumped ten more mistletoes in the shopping cart._

_Goku grinned. “What’s next?”_

Goku gazed at the mistletoe he placed over their bed. Every morning and every night, ChiChi had to kiss him. It was the rule after all. Right now, ChiChi slept facing him. It was morning. He was awake and ChiChi was directly under the mistletoe. Time for his kiss. Goku grinned as he leaned forward and press his lips against ChiChi’s.

It took a few seconds but Goku felt ChiChi respond. Her hand came around his neck and her lips pressed back against him. Goku rolled on top of her but her need for air had ChiChi pulling away. Her breasts rose and fell as she gazed lovingly at him. “Merry Christmas, Goku.” Her eyes went up to the mistletoe above them. “That’s coming down tomorrow.”

“Why?” Goku whined.

“Because Christmas will be over and you have taken way too much advantage of this.”

His smile was playful. “You know you like it.”

“I do….” she sucked in a breath feeling Goku’s mouth on her neck and his wondering hand traveling, “a little too much.”

* * *

_Smells of cinnamon, vanilla, honey and nutmeg filled the kitchen as ChiChi decorated her gingerbread cookies. While some cookies were in the shape of Christmas trees, Snowmen, snowflakes and candy canes there were some shaped like Goku that ChiChi called ‘Goku Gingerbread men’. Mr. Olitz was kind to make ChiChi customed made cookie cutters in the shape of Goku’s profile. She thought it would be a nice surprise for her husband. Goku had little experience of Christmas and she wanted to show him what a fun holiday it can be._

_A few ornaments broke but Goku liked decorating the tree with her. Goku appeared more excited to hang all the mistletoes over the house. ChiChi already kissed Goku six times today already and as soon as he returns, he will kiss her again. She stood under the mistletoe Goku hung in the kitchen._

_Right now, Goku was outside hanging Christmas lights on the house. ChiChi wanted to surprise Goku with hot cocoa and cookies for a job well done. She checked on him half an hour ago. He should almost be done._

_As she poured hot cocoa in the mug, ChiChi heard a loud rattling above her. It sounded like Goku knocked something off the roof. ChiChi balanced the plate of cookies and cocoa. She turned and screamed. Goku hung upside down from her kitchen window. “Goku?” His head swung from side to side. In front of the window. Away from the window. In front of the window. Away from the window. ChiChi put the plate and mug down and rushed outside._

_ChiChi found Goku swinging upside down. His left leg was wrapped in Christmas lights. “Goku, what happened?”_

_“I finished putting the lights up but I slipped and got caught in them.” With a heave, Goku pulled himself up. He grabbed his leg tangled in the lights and loosened it._

_“Be careful!” ChiChi told him. The way Goku unwrapped the lights around his leg was concerning. If he wasn’t careful….._

_“Whoa!” Goku cried out as his leg slipped free. Goku freed himself from the tangled lights but gravity took over as Goku fell off the roof. He would’ve fallen to the ground if ChiChi hadn’t held her arms out to catch him. Her legs shook at the sudden heavy weight. Goku was a light fella. She picked him up before but Goku was heavier now and it irritated ChiChi why he is._

_“Goku!” ChiChi knew about the weighted boots but she didn’t suspect Goku wore that heavy shirt under his sweater and coat. “Are you still wearing those heavy clothes?!”_

_Goku expected to fall headfirst onto the ground. It always happens when he falls so he was momentarily stunned ChiChi held him. “ChiChi….. you caught me.”_

_“You don’t need to be wearing your heavy clothes now! You’re not training!” ChiChi scolded before asking. “Are you all right?”_

_“I’m…..” Goku looked up at the roof and back at ChiChi. “You caught me.”_

_“You said that already. Maybe all that blood rushing to your head when you were upside down did something to you.” ChiChi carried him in the house. “This is my fault. I never should’ve told you to put lights on the house.” ChiChi placed Goku on the sofa and removed his heavy boots. Even though he wasn’t training right now, he still insisted on wearing his weighted clothes. “Are you all right?”_

_Goku stared wonderous at ChiChi. He knew ChiChi was strong. He sparred with her and she had a lot of skill and strength but it was still amazing she caught him in his heavy clothes. “You caught me.”_

_Why was he still saying that?! ChiChi felt his forehead again. He felt warm. “You’re feeling hot.” ChiChi removed his coat and tossed it aside. She grabbed his sweater and heavy shirt and pulled it over his head. He was left in his tank shirt. “I swear these heavy clothes are doing something to you,” she complained as she set it on the floor. Goku grabbed ChiChi’s apron and yanked her forward. Her body collided with his and her face smashed against his in a searing kiss. ChiChi pressed her hands on his chest and pushed away confused. She looked above. No mistletoe. So why was Goku eager? “Goku! What is….. whoa!!”_

* * *

Goku sat on the floor nearly bouncing with excitement as ChiChi came into the living room carrying a tray holding a pot of hot apple cider, slices of honey glazed ham with rolls, quiches and blueberry muffins and jam. Goku wore a Santa hat, a white tank shirt and Christmas pajama bottoms. ChiChi also wore a Santa but Goku’s Christmas pajama top. 

For two weeks, Goku passed by this tree he decorated with ChiChi. He had to avoid temptation in opening the many boxes. It was a chore to wait and much harder than when he lived with Master Roshi and didn’t know about gift-giving.

“Who opens first?”

ChiChi pulled a long, big box from under the tree. “This one.” ChiChi opened the card. “This is from Dad to ‘Son Baby.’”

“Oh!” Goku put his face to ChiChi’s stomach and talked to it. “Hey, Baby. Grandpa got you a gift. Mommy and I will open it for you.”

Goku helped ChiChi unwrap the package. When the wrappers were removed, Goku frowned at the gift. “Wooden bars, ChiChi?”

“It’s a baby crib, Goku, but,” she pointed to a picture on the box, “it can convert to a baby bed. We’ll have this for years.” As Goku put the gift aside, ChiChi reached under the tree for her gift to Goku. “Your turn.”

Goku ripped off the wrappings. He opened the box and pulled out a red rectangular case embroidered with Goku’s name on it. It was empty inside with velvet coverings imprinted for something. It looked nice but Goku didn’t know what to use it for. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s a case for your power pole.”

“Really?!” Looking at it again, Goku recognized the imprint of the case is for his pole. He placed the case down and ran to their bedroom. He returned seconds later with his power pole. He placed it inside. “It’s a perfect fit, ChiChi. Thank you!” Goku put aside his gift and reached under the tree for one of ChiChi’s. “Your turn.”

ChiChi took the box surprised it felt heavy. What did Goku give her? ChiChi removed the wrappings and opened the box. Inside were boots like his heavy ones but purple. “Now I’m confused, Goku.”

“You said you wanted to train like me one day. So, I went to Kami and he made these boots for you.”

ChiChi did recall saying that but that was before she became pregnant. Caring for a child, ChiChi wasn’t sure when she can fully train again but she vowed to try and with this gift, she had the motivation.

More gifts were exchanged. ChiChi received a new teapot, a foot massager and clothes from Goku and Gyumao. Goku received clothes and a handmade fighting gi from ChiChi. Gyumao gave Goku heat and massage pads to use after his training each day. There were more gifts for the baby: clothes, toys and baby supplies Goku and ChiChi will use when the baby’s born.

Goku and ChiChi sat on the floor wrapped in a sea of torn wrapping paper and empty dishes. Goku and ChiChi had dinner with Gyumao later and more gifts to receive but right now, both were ready for a nap. As ChiChi laid against him, Goku thought of his first Christmas and the many Christmases he spent alone, and if what he shared with ChiChi is what Christmas is about, Goku looked forward to many more Christmases with ChiChi.

“This is Christmas, ChiChi?”

“Yes.”

“And we get to do this every year?”

“Yes.”

  
“And we will do this with our baby next year?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I like that.”


End file.
